Ground-fault circuit-interrupter (GFCI) devices are switches that open when current in an electric circuit is flowing along an unintended path. In general, a GFCI device detects when current flowing from the positive side of the power source (e.g., an AC voltage source, or the like) is different than the current returning to the negative side of the power source. GFCIs are often used in locations where electric current might find an alternative path to return to ground (e.g., near water, grounded metal structures, or the like). GFCI devices may be used to shut off a circuit to prevent unwanted shocks or electrocution due to the current traveling along an unintended path. Accordingly, the installation of GFCI devices in certain locations is often mandated by different safety standards. Additionally, these safety standards often specify what types of devices are suitable to be installed in such locations. For example, some standards exist that specify minimum requirements for the function, construction, performance, and markings of GFCI devices.
One such standard is the Underwriter's Laboratories (UL) 943C standard. UL 943C specifies that a GFCI device must satisfy the following performance requirements: (1) the GFCI must be able to detect line-side miswiring; (2) the GFCI must be able to withstand line transients of 6 kV and 3 kA as defined by International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 61000-4-5; (3) the GFCI must be able to pass a 2200 Volt AC dielectric test for 60 seconds; (4) the GFCI must have a ground-fault trip level of 20 mA; (5) the GFCI must have a trip time that is less than the inverse time curve defined for GFCI devices and must not exceed 20 ms for high ground-fault currents; (6) the GFCI must be able to withstand a 5 kA short-circuit fault; (7) the GFCI must be able to function from 85% to 110% voltage with a 100 A load applied over a temperature range of −35° C. to 40° C.; (8) the GFCI must be able to monitor load-side ground continuity; (9) the GFCI must include a ground-fault test function. It would therefore be desirable to provide a GFCI device that meets or exceeds the minimum requirements set forth in such standards.